


Soft

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Touch-Starved, Touching, kyluxsoftkinks, this is basically just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: Prompt fill for kyluxsoftkinks on tumblr!Prompt: Hux gives in to Kylo's need for affection fairly quickly and will hold him, stroke his hair, touch him gently, etc, usually when they're dozing off after sex. Hux wishes Kylo would do those things for him too, but is too proud to admit it. Kylo accidentally finds out somehow and is quick to make up for lost time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt so I decided to write it!

Things with Kylo were good, Hux would admit. Better than good, even. Their conversations had improved because of the lack of throwing insults back and forth. Their health had improved because eating meals together caused them to both actually remember to eat. Hux found himself getting better sleep, not so cold or alone in his room. And the sex, well, that was spectacular of course.

A few weeks into their new arrangement of sorts, Kylo had begun opening up to him much more frequently, not being as nervous to ask for things in fear of being pushed away. And Hux had acquiesced, albeit reluctantly at first, to Kylo's requests for affection.

Hux often marveled at how far they had come. It had started out with a gentle kiss during sex one night, one single kiss with  _softness_  behind it, and Kylo had confessed to wanting that, wanting tenderness and love and affection. Hux had wanted to give it to him. That wasn't the cause for his hesitation. He hesitated because he was afraid that he didn't know  _how_.

He'd never been one to be gentle, never experienced much in the way of soft touches or lingering kisses himself. But with Kylo's brown eyes looking up at him, pleading, filled with so much hope, he couldn't say no.

And that was how he found himself, leaning back into his pillows (three more than regulations allowed because Kylo had insisted, and of course,  _of course,_  Hux had agreed) with the knight tucked up against his side, resting his tired head against Hux's chest. Hux's fingers were running through his wet hair, gently working out any little tangles he came across. His other hand rested against Kylo's side, still a bit damp and warm from their shower, softly and absentmindedly rubbing little circles with his thumb. It had become their new routine. 

He was surprised at how well he had picked up being affectionate; it hardly required any thinking from him at all at this point. Kylo fit so well against him, hard and soft in all the right places and he was just so  _warm._ He also found that he quite liked falling asleep with Kylo by his side. He  _liked_  being affectionate.

And while things were good, even great, Hux would also admit to finding himself to be...slightly disappointed. Slightly wanting. He was happy, truly, but at night, with his knight curled up against his side, dozing softly against him, he found himself wondering what it would be like. What it would be like to be touched gently in return, to be on the receiving end of these small bits of affection, especially at times like this. Times like after sex, or when they woke up together, when either of them returned from a mission, when they had those spare precious moments alone.

He berated himself for not saying something when it had all began, surely it was too late now. When he agreed to show affection to Kylo, he should have said mentioned it then. Hux never thought he'd be able to say it though, in so many exact words. His father had repeatedly told him it was a sign of weakness to ask for such things. But now, especially now, after hearing Kylo ask for it, he realized that it was more of an act of weakness not to have said anything at all. At least Kylo had had the guts to ask.

Hux would never admit it, but he was afraid. Afraid to ask, afraid to be rejected, afraid to be turned down. And his mind rationalized it, that surely Kylo would reciprocate, but there was that little nagging thought in the back of his mind that if Kylo  _would_  reciprocate, wouldn't he have already tried? Shouldn't Kylo know? Shouldn't he be able to feel what Hux wants, how much he yearns for the soft, tender touches and kisses? To feel Kylo's warm hands tracing over him, to feel that nose gently against his skin. Shouldn't he  _know?_

But, Hux had asked him not to look into his mind. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd trapped himself in this situation. With a soft sigh of resignation, he pulled up the sheet to cover them. He wasn't cold, not really, but he felt like he needed it there, needed something else touching him.

\- - -

Hux awoke to the sound of his name being repeated questioningly, trying to blink the confusion away in the dim light.

“...Hux?”

Hux groggily rolled over to see Kylo staring at him with a nervous and slightly awestruck expression. Which Hux didn't understand, but he was much too tired to think about it. “What time is it?” he asked, although he wasn't sure if all the words made it out clearly.  
  
“Just after three.” Kylo's hand twitched towards him for a moment before he pulled it back, looking away.

Nothing was ever good if it required being awake so early. “What's happened? Is something wrong? Am I needed on the bridge?” Hux started to pull the blankets back and Kylo caught his wrist.

“No, I just- you were dreaming,” Kylo trailed off, letting go of his wrist. Hux couldn't help the wave of disappointment at the loss of Kylo's hand.

“What?”

“Hux, I didn't mean to look, I swear. Well. I did, but I thought...” Kylo shook his head, looking confused. “You were restless. You were  _dreaming_ ,” he said again. “Thinking strongly.”

“What?” Hux repeated, not following at all. Had he had some embarrassing nightmare? A treacherous thought Kylo shouldn't have seen? He often couldn't remember his dreams, if he had any at all.

“I saw. About the affection.”

“...oh.” That wasn't what he'd been expecting. And Kylo had let go of his arm rather quickly. Maybe it was best he'd never asked, surely that was a sign Kylo didn't want to. “I apologize, I-”

“Hux,  _Hux,_ I didn't know you wanted- that I was allowed to-” Kylo cut himself off, burying his face in the crook between Hux's neck and shoulder, nuzzling happily against him. “It's ok?”

Hux let out a small involuntary laugh at the sensation in disbelief and elation, still a bit woozy from sleepiness, and it tickled a bit, but in the best way. “Of course it's ok, it's...it's much more than ok, Kylo.”

How could he begin to express how much he'd wanted, no,  _needed_  this. But Kylo knew. Kylo, wonderful Kylo, had figured it out.

“I wish you'd told me. I wish I knew before. I'll make it all up to you, Hux,” Kylo mumbled against his skin, his lips soft and insistent as they pressed against his neck and moved to capture his lips.

Kylo kissed him more gently than he ever had before, much more softly, and still with the same passion Hux had come to love. He practically melted into the knight's arms as they encircled him, palms splaying across his back to pull him closer. This is what he'd been missing, and he had no idea it could be so good.

And then it was more,  _more_ , as Kylo's soft lips pressed gentle kisses across his cheeks, brushing over his eyelids, caressing his temples. He could feel the love pouring out of the gestures, radiating from Kylo and each of the kisses he gave.

Kylo's nose tenderly rubbed against his own as he cupped Hux's face in his hands before kissing the very tip of his nose. Hux was overwhelmed with the sensations and the affections, trying to return any of them, but finding himself lost to the feelings, reduced to nothing more than small gasps and shivers at the sweet touches against his skin.

And Kylo's hands, his  _hands,_ his wonderful, big, warm hands, were slowly runing up and down his arms, his thumbs smoothing into tired muscles, his fingertips callused and gentle. They felt everywhere all at once and oh so good.

Hux's fingers twitched every time Kylo's neared them, wanting to hold them, wondering what it would be like. Kylo's hands slid back down to his own, kneading into his palms and then lacing their fingers together. He brought their interlocked fingers up one hand at a time to his plush lips, kissing each of Hux's knuckles, before lowering them back to the soft sheets. 

Kylo's tongue traced over Hux's lips, begging for entrance and closeness and passion, yet in the gentlest way that Hux couldn't have even fathomed. Hux kissed him back as thoroughly as he could, trying to show Kylo how much he was thankful for this, how much he had wanted this, how much he loved this.

He reluctantly let go of Kylo's hands to pull at his shoulders, needing to bring him closer, until Kylo rested more fully atop him. He gripped the knight's back, rubbing it as Kylo kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Kylo's hands moved to trace over Hux's sides, holding him close as he licked his way into Hux's mouth.

He moved one hand up to hold Hux's face again, thumb caressing his cheek, as his other hand buried itself into Hux's sleep-mussed hair. Hux shivered again at the fingertips massaging his scalp and petting softly through his hair. Kylo's lips returned to Hux's neck as he gently nuzzled his way behind Hux's ear to mumble sweet words against it, warm and deep and soft against him.

Tears pricked at Hux's eyes at being so fully given what he hadn't realized he needed for so long. It was more than he could have ever asked for, to be so loved. He blinked the tears away as he guided Kylo's face back to his, pulling his knight closer for another kiss. And another. And another.

Their kisses slowed as they gave in to the sleep that was calling them both, but they were reluctant to part from their newfound closeness and love. Their sleepy hands slowed in their treks over muscles and soft skin, tracing freckles and moles. Kylo's arms draped around Hux as he made lazy circles and spirals on his ribcage, kissing him slow and deep as he rolled them to lay on their sides. He tucked Hux under his chin, pressing one final kiss for the night onto his forehead as Hux snuggled closer, curling his arms around Kylo's waist.

As they drifted back to sleep together, hands slowing to a stop in the wee hours of the morning, Hux had but one thought: things weren't good, no, not even great. Things were wonderful.

 

 


End file.
